endoversefandomcom-20200216-history
Vok-Tiireth
Sumpagka Vok-Tiireth Endoverse is one of the two last remaining beings from the first Universe; and the biological father of Carnage Endoverse. He was the first God of Destruction and is the one true ancestor of all Zin and Destruction gods in the Endoverse. The multiverse of thirty timelines known as the "Endoverse" is made up from the blood - and some theorize; the corpse itself, of the long-dead Sumpagka. Though many suggest that Sumpagka is dead; a more accurate term would be "Dormant." Though his physical body is incorporeal (Unless those who would suggest that the Endoverse and its many worlds are his body are correct), his subconscious still is mildly active; and has roamed around the many timelines of the Endoverse, seeking out those who would do his bidding to awaken him. Sumpagka; though powerful, is only the second most powerful being in the Endoverse - outdone only by the entity known as Lin-Tiireth. HISTORY Origin: At the dawn of the very first Universe; Sumpagka was one of Eight Original Beings; Vok-Tiireth: The living concept of Destruction (Sumpagka; known at the time as Vok) Uzik-Tiireth: The living concept of Creation Loh-Tiireth: The Living concept of Emotion Zio-Tiireth:' '''The living concept of Energy '''Oed-Tiireth': The living concept of Magic Lin-Tiireth: The living concept of Free Will Hiro-Tiireth: The living concept of Courage Villa-Tiireth: The living concept of Power There were no Gods in this time; simply these entities. Each of their own world; one fitting their theme. The only beings of their kind; each living solitary lives of what they were. Vok; bringing ruin to the ever growing lands around him. Uzik bringing life and structure to a world of constant decay; and so forth with each of them. The only one who did not follow a singular path was Lin-Tiireth; the only one born into the Universe with free will. Lin had lived on the most unique world - a completely blank one. Nothing around. Nothing to destroy, create, or do anything much with. Looking to the stars above; he left his world to seek out anything - anything at all to do. In his travels; he came across the rest of his galaxy - and the other Original Beings with it. All young and with their own abilities to offer; Lin taught the other entities the concept of free will - and learned things from the rest, as well. Being the most capable of learning; Lin grew intrigued; and more specifically - jealous, of his "siblings" abilities. As these entities taught and learned from eachother; an entire multiverse of unique worlds and histories came about from the lessons they had given eachother - along with more sentient life. Life who had come to worship these beings; their creators, as gods. = Rise to Power As the Multiverse grew more, there would be worlds that grew too fast - causing a heavy burden upon the Eight Original Gods; that would come to be known as the "Sumpagka." It was Vok's job to eradicate said worlds; as not to cause an inbalance that would rip apart these creations. With each world destroyed; Vok grew more powerful. While the other Gods eventually were able to settle down and simply exist within the vast creation; Vok's role never ended. As such; he continued to grow in power as the other Gods remained stagnant - all except for Lin; that is. As Lin's power grew from simply learning, from free-will itself; he had near infinite power. An entire multiverse of sentient beings giving him an ever-growing source of power. Thus; Vok and Lin were the two beings who grew to unbelievable levels of power. Unfortunately; conflict of interest often evokes argument; especially among siblings. Lin leeched off of the infinite number of beings in the Universe; and thus thought himself above his brothers. Including Vok; who gained power from killing off said beings. Lin confronted Vok in a wrath unlike any other, beginning a fight between them; resulting in the destruction of many worlds, and even timelines. Betrayal Realizing he could not defeat his Elder Brother; Lin escaped to the other Tiireth, begging them for their help; claiming that Vok had gone on a rampage - intending on destroying all of existance. In a panic out of fear for their brother's power; the remaining Tiireth granted Lin small amounts of their power in order to defeat Vok. This single lie was the trigger for the final fate of the first Universe. Lin went after Vok; beginning a clash so great; the fabric of space and time itself began to rip apart. Thousands of planets were eradicated in seconds; granting Vok more and more strength as the battle waged on. Though Lin was the most powerful of all the Tiireth; he had overlooked the biggest advantage Vok had - the longer the battle went on, Lin would grow weaker; while Vok would grow stronger, due to his strength growing from destruction. The battle continued on for six days endlessly. Final Fate As the battle waged on; it grew clear that Vok was nowhere close to running low on stamina. In one last desperate attempt to undermine his brother; Lin called out pitifully for his siblings to save him - to which Vok angrily responded by ''consuming ''Lin. The Multiverse shook to pieces as his power grew to unbelievable rates; his rage growing to uncontrollable levels. Knowing there was no possible way they could stop their brother; the remaining Tiireth sacrificed themselves - destroying their physical forms to kill and contain Vok. Their bodies formed a sort of energetic shield of mystical energies and blood around Vok; and with one last enraged scream into the void; Vok's body exploded - destroying everything left of the Universe. What happened next was something no one could have foreseen - the death of Destruction itself created new life. A new universe. The powers of all the now death Tiireth merged around the blood of Vok; creating a new multiverse - the Endoverse in mortal tongue; meaning "End of Universe." An entire new Universe born from the death of the original. Legacy As the Endoverse was created; much new life came into existance. Many of these beings were distant descendants of the now dead Vok; and his name would go on to be remembered by the new-born gods of this Universe as Sumpagka; the Original. Though it was thought and believed that Vok would be gone forever; a single unforseen event took place. Within the Core of the Universe - which is believed by some to be the Heart of Sumpagka, an entity was born. A young Goddess of Destruction created purely from the blood of Sumpagka. Some believe her to be his recarnation, but she is more commonly referred to as his daughter; Carnage Endoverse. Category:Tiireth Category:Vok Category:Sumpagka Category:God of destruction Category:God Category:Destruction Category:Chaos Category:Dead Category:Villains